Bouken dan no Tenshi
by Aellan
Summary: They must give everything to protect the veil, that is what they were told.  Now, the Shinigami must unite with other groups in order to defeat the enemies that threaten the balance of the world.
1. Home, Sweet Home

Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach, but all original characters and storyline is mine.

Oi remember, the beginning may be a bit slow but stick with me and you'll see the action slowly turn on!

Chapter 1 – Home, Sweet Home

Two similar faces stared out at the airport crowd looking for the sign with their names on it. The two were Akio and Takara Kurosaki; they were the middle children and twins. The only difference between them was the length of their hair and eye color. Takara the girl had long orange hair and blue eyes and Akio her brother looked exactly like their father Ichigo without the constant scowl.

Not seeing the sign, they went over and picked up the baggage. The twin were going to go to a café when they spotted the neon green sign and walked over to their parent's friends, Urahara and Yoruichi who were picking them up and taking care of them while their parents finished up their vacation.

"Urahara-san you were late again!" Akio said smiling. A cellphone began to ring and Takara pulled it from her pant's pocket and held it up to her ear and began to chat in English with a friend, but quickly terminated the conversation after a few exchanges of words.

"You two have changed so much since we saw you a year ago," Yoruichi commented.

"The Oakham Boarding School in England was amazing! Sure Akio and I were separated but the classes and the people were so fun! I even got a chance to learn sword fighting with different swords from all around the world," gushed Takara.

"I think that was the only thing she ever cared for. That and music class. Is that the only reason why you even wanted to go?"

"Akio, why are you even asking me that? We have already been through this all through out the year. For the millionth time, I cared for more than the sword fighting and music lessons! The prestige of going to Oakham Boarding School, being with the elite, for the grades, and being accepted to any college in the world no matter what with a full scholarship, is that not worth it?" Takara tapped her chin and smiled gently thinking of the other reasons behind it all too. She got selected for a special reason…and Akio only joined in was because he was her twin.

Urahara clapped his hands, "Now that is settled and you twins have your luggage, let us proceed to the taxi and to your home, my shop, for the next week."

"So Takara, do you think we should go out tonight for a cup of chai?" Akio asked laying on the futon while Takara was sitting against the wall drawing in her sketch pad.

"Maybe. Depends. Do you want to call up the others? Why do we not all go out for a cup of chai? It will be a pleasant gathering of friends. You go do the calling, I am busy devising something," replied Takara.

Akio sighed and pulled out his cellphone to begin calling their friends, "Fine Takara, but you are paying."

"That's okay by my books."

At 8 p.m. that night a group of teenagers who had gone to Oakham Boarding School were walking in the streets of Karakura town with their cup of chai. They stopped at the arcade for a bit to play a few games then headed off to the park. Takara who was in the middle of the group stopped walking. The others kept walking pass by her. She titled her left ear to the side and the wind blew. Grinning she walked off towards the dark forest.

"You cannot hide from me. Show yourself!" Takara drew her knife from her pocket flicking it open.

"I am surprised that you could even sense me little girl. That knife will have no effect on me," a voice came out from the darkness.

"Show yourself, I am not afraid of you," growled Takara. She waved her knife around in front of her. She heard the movement coming from behind her and she dodged to the left. She blinked and looked up at the monster, what Shinigami called Hollows. It launched another attack and she flipped backwards landing on a tree branch. She jumped up and slashed it across the arm, then jumped back off.

"You bitch! You are not a Shinigami. You can not defeat me," howled the monster.

"Ano…what is a Shinigami? What are you? Never mind, I'll dig up the answers some time. For now, I am going to finish you off." Takara raised her right hand a ball of fire appeared on it, with a flick of her wrist she sent it towards the monster. The Hollow tried to dodge but the fire ball just got bigger, faster, and continued to chase him.

"You are the one who is no match for me. Game over." Takara walked away calmly, slipping her knife back into her pocket. She quickly appeared back on the side walk and looked for her friends, seeing no one she pulled out her cellphone and called her twin brother.

"Hey Akio, I got distracted. Sorry about that. I am going to head home now, I will be fine, I promise!"

Smiling Takara walked off towards the shop. Takara opened the door to be assaulted by Jinta with his broom. "Oh it's you."

"What as that for?" Takara demanded.

"Never worry, Takara-chan, where is Akio-kun," wondered Uryuu.

"Oh he is still out with our friends. I was just tired so I decided to head home early. Have a good night everyone!" With that, Takara headed off to the guest room to sleep.

Takara sighed as she plopped onto the bed, pondering about the monster and what was the Shinigami. She had dealt with daemons, which were more dangerous than whatever that monster was. The Shinigami couldn't be much threat to her existence if it was as strong as that monster and both has never bothered her until; well the monster was the only thing that had bothered her. Maybe training as she had at Oakham was not a good idea after all. Since leaving Oakham she had kept being attacked…it was no fair, nothing ever seemed to happen to her twin Akio as far as she knew. Sighing again she rolled over and fell asleep, lost in her thoughts.


	2. Mysterious Stranger

Disclaimer – I do now own Bleach in anyway. The plot and the OC characters belong to yours truly 3

Chapter 2 –Mysterious Stranger

Their parents had just got home the day before much to their excitement. Even if it was nice to be away home from time and not having to deal with parental units, Jinta was a trickster and a half. Then Urahara-san had worked them to the bone with them helping him. This led to Takara going on strike and running around the city from morning till night to escape Jinta and the shop.

Takara sat on her bed, reading a manga magazine. She had subscribed to the weekly Shonen Jump and she was catching up all that she had missed while at Oakham Boarding school. Takara heard footsteps dashing past her door and shouts from below. She looked up; blinking for a moment what the disturbance was before returning back to the manga. Then her twin burst through her door.

"Takara! You will never ever believe this! Guess who showed up at our door?"

Takara sat up from the bed, "Who? Is this why the house is in such an uproar? I can not believe you guys would flip out over as much as a simple visitor. We get them all the time with this being a clinic and all…"

"No it isn't a person needing medical treatment. It's Ryuu and Uncle Byakuya! They are visiting for a week or more."

Takara smiled and waltzed past Akio heading down stairs to lean against the passageway studying her distant-hearted uncle and older brother. Ryuu had grown distant from his siblings over the year as he had spent a lot of time around their uncle Byakuya. Later on when he graduated two years ago, he left with Byakuya claiming a "job" would be given. The twins being away at boarding school they easily noticed the changes in their brother over the summers that they spent with their family. By then, he never showed interest in the family except at a distance and never visited much either. Takara secretly missed her protective brother but knew he did not exist anymore or was hidden away.

"Heyos dear brother of mine and uncle Byakuya! It is about time that you guys graced us with your presence," Takara said jokingly. Ryuu turned to look at Takara and she stared right back noting the differences in his eyes, colder than before. She sighed and ran a head through her hair.

"Ah Takara, I see, still alive and the bane of everyone's life," Ryuu stated.

"You wish Ryuu! I'll have you know I am the top of my class at Oakham Boarding School. So beat that, an elite school, a boarding school at that. You never even got the top marks at all."

"Takara! Ryuu! Stop that bickering right now. We are happy to see you again," smiled Rukia trying to steer away from a possible fight.

Takara shrugged it off. A little beep sounding off at her hip and she pulled out her cellphone. Flipping it open she read the text message, "_Meet me for a cup of chai W & P."_ Smiling, she had the perfect excuse to get away from the dreaded cooking of her mother.

"Okaa-san, oto-san, I am going out for a bit. I will be back later!" With a wave of her hand, Takara dashed out the door making her get away to meet with her two friends.

_Takara, where are you going? Even if they are staying a week, we may only see them for a few hours today, _Akio sent through their telepathic bond.

_Aye, but if you looked in his eyes you can see the difference that is made up of him. I do not know what happened to him, but I do not appreciate it _Takara sent back.

_Do not forget we are different too. Maybe whatever he has gone through is going through make it impossible for him to go back to the relationship he had with everyone. Even we cannot _Akio answered back.

_But we are trying and that is the difference. He has not tried. Please do not say, how do you know? I think for him it was not easy, but he let it slide. It his fault and for that, I cannot forgive him just yet for._

_Takara…_Takara blocked the telepathic link with Akio and continued walking away. Annoyed at herself for such emotions. She then made a left turn on the street and soon came to the café where she loved to get chai at, Yeux D'Ange, a French café. Smiling she met up with Eos and Gawain, her two friends from Oakham.

"Takara, here," said Eos handing Takara a large cup of chai. Then they sat down and got to business.

"So what is up? We rarely meet here," questioned Takara sipping her chai. Gawain and Eos stayed silent. This alarmed Takara greatly.

"Well the daemons seem to have been on the rise lately. There have been a few attacks here in Karakura Town," stated Gawain. A serious determined expression came upon his features. Eos bit her lip deep in thought.

"Are you sure? About a week ago I was attacked by this creature with a mask on. It was to dark to truly see it's features, but it had a white mask. I did not even have the presence of a daemon from what I sensed. It was nothing I have ever seen before, but it certainly was not strong. Of course against a human it would be but…."

"A creature with the mask? We have never heard of this. We are going to have to do a proper investigation upon this matter. Takara would you care to meet us tonight at the park?" Eos asked.

"Sadly I cannot. My grandfather is around and I believe he will be able to sense something off with me if I do so, even if I am going to be 'asleep.' Even, no I can not think of that at this stage. Look if something major comes up, tell me, or get the Council to help me in this retrospect. Plus now my older brother and uncle are visiting. Okaa-san is probably going to want to kill me for escaping like this."

"Sorry for calling you out so late. Do you want to handle a small mission with us? It will not take long and if so, we can have the Council manipulate the time dimension." Gawain smiled at Takara.

"Sure thing Gawain and Eos. Let's go. We only have a couple hours before I need to get back. Sure we can do it in that amount of time?"

"Hey yeah Takara! We are part of the elite anyways. Let's go the park and leave there through the dimensional portal."

------------- ------------------ ----------------------------- -----------------

Akio walked onto the porch outside his window and stared at the fading sunset. A couple hours ago Takara had left this world to god knows where. He breathed out a sigh and looked up as a shadow blocked out the sun in front of his eyes. The swirling powers kept Akio from getting a good look at who it was, but in his arms was his younger sister, Sakura.

"Sakura," he cried out. He switched forms and entered into his spirit form. It was to late however and the figure and his younger sister disappeared. Akio tried to get a lock onto his sister's energy signature or even a dimensional signature but it was no good. Crying he went back into his human form not understanding exactly what happened and it was his sister that was taken away. He would have to tell Takara this when she got back.


	3. The Missing

Disclaimer – I do now own Bleach in anyway. The plot and the OC characters belong to yours truly 3

Chapter 3 – The Missing

------------- ------------------ ----------------------------- -----------------

Takara stopped outside of her home's door, listening to the screaming and crying of her mother inside. Confused, she opened a telepathic link to Akio and asked him what was wrong, her confusion coming through. Akio revealed to her in a memory of the mysterious stranger who took away their little sister, Sakura. Pretended to know nothing now, she opened the door and was assaulted by her grandfather hugging her, balling his eyes about the missing Sakura.

Detangling herself from her grandfather, she hugged her father. "Is she really missing?"

"Yes. We don't know what happened. There were no sounds. She was just gone. Do not worry, we will find her," Ichigo said, a scowl appearing on his face. Biting her lip she looked down then crossed the length of the room to look out the window. Her hands balled into fists, as she stared out at the passersby. Akio appeared by his side and placed a hand on her left shoulder.

"Do you think, it is because of…?"

"Maybe Akio, just maybe. However the question is who would know. Not many at all would know. For one thing we are not even in England anymore," she whispered back.

"Look, it's late. Go rest. You have been through a lot."

"Okay, nii-chan." Takara squeezes Akio's hand in a comforting way and began to head up towards her room. She stopped for a moment and looked over at her upset mom, her scowling dad, her distant uncle and older brother and sighed. No, things were not the same now. Forces she had hoped would remain put were interfering with her family life. However, she just could not up and leave. There was no way she could do that to her family. After seeing how her mother was reacting the missing Sakura, Akio and she could never truly leave. Even Ryuu did not, even if he remained distant. Shaking her head she walked up to her room, immeasurable sadness taking over.

Instead of going to bed like her brother asked her to, Takara walked out into the balcony and stared up at the moon. She leaned onto the railing and looked down at the people passing by. She heard the dong of a clock in the distance and she shuddered as a cold wind picked up. Takara looked at the spot that was in her brother's memory where the mysterious figure had stood. She could not sense any residue of energy that should be there.

_Could the daemons have…_Takara clutched her heart in fear and collapsed into the darkness of her mind.

Akio looked up sensing Takara's distress and ran upstairs to find her laying unconscious on the floor of the porch, the moonlight casting it's lonely rays upon her. Akio sighed and cradled her in his arms.

_Takara, what are we going to do…will the orders come for us to leave our family? How can we save Sakura when we do not know who took her or to what dimension _wondered Akio. He picked Takara up and placed her gently on her bed.

"Akio how is Takara?" Akio looked up to find Ryuu standing in the door way.

"She is fine. She is just exhausted," excused Akio simply. He would be damned if he told that Takara was scared. He was frightened to; the daemons had been kept at bay. If they were loose, then events in this world would soon show it. Akio just hoped it was not true, but there were no other races with such spite.

"I am going to bed, good night Ryuu." Akio flipped the light off from their room, closed the balcony door and curled up on his bed, feigning falling into a deep sleep. Ryuu left with saying nothing more, closing the door gently behind him.

"Orihime just called, her youngest is missing. Everyone's youngest is missing apparently," said Ichigo as Ryuu came in.

"Ah, but we have no idea what they want with the children though," said Ryuu. "However oto-san, I am worried about Akio and Takara. Something is not right with them."

"You sensed that too, Ryuu," Isshin asked.

"Let's not bother them about it right now; they are very upset over Sakura's disappearance. They love that little girl," said Urahara.

"Just what are we going to do," Ichigo asked.

"First we need to gather everyone together and pull together all the data we can on what has just happened…" began Ryuu.

------------- ------------------ ----------------------------- -----------------

Takara opened her eyes and looked over at the clock. It was midnight. She sat up and looked over at her twin. The light caught in her eyes, glowing an eerie metallic glint. Takara tilted her head listening to conversations in the night air on the wind. The wind whispered of the missing.

"Takara, do you hear the wind whispering? What does it say?"

"It mourns…for the missing. There are many that were taken away this night, just not imoto-chan. Imoto-chan…"

"Takara, we will get her back no matter what. We will leave here tomorrow and search for her. We will find her and bring her back home."

"What about okaa-san and oto-san and everyone?" Takara moved silently to sit next to Akio's bed, her head coming to rest right next in his as she looked at him.

"We will leave a note. You can send a message to the-"

"But we are disobeying nii-chan! We are not supposed to do something like this," whispered Takara furiously back.

"Do you seriously think that they will move to gain back a few humans? No they will not and if it was they would only care because we hold secrets that normal people would not even began to dream of knowing. They will not care for our imoto-chan or the other missing people. Maybe if it was an entire town, but not this few. Was it not you who wanted to protect everyone and this world? This is your chance to fulfill that promise you made to me and yourself."

"Gomen…I know I am being an idiot. How about we take Gawain and Eos along? They will be useful. I know they will come with us." Akio nodded at Takara's reasoning. It would be good to have two extra people along on this personal mission.

"In the morning we leave before anyone gets up, ok?" Takara nodded and pulled out her cellphone sending a text to Gawain and Eos.

------------- ------------------ ----------------------------- -----------------

"Is everything in motion, sir?" A woman in a maid's outfit with long wavy brown hair and gentle brown eyes stood next to a man looking at a screen.

"Hai little one, we did it. We will bring everything down upon them. They will never know until it hits them."

"So ka? That's exciting!" The woman smiled and the screen went black.

------------- ------------------ ----------------------------- -----------------

Note – _I am trying to keep everything a little mysterious. I am deliberately not telling you which groups there are, who people are. All will be revealed in time. You just have to keep reading . sorry if this causes any confusion for anybody._

For those who don't know the Japanese I used, here you go!

Nii-chan – brother. Onii-chan is big brother.

imoto-chan – younger sister

okaa-san – mother, a bit formal mind you, your mother is really haha

oto-san – father, a bit formal too, it's really chichi

Gomen – Sorry

So ka? – Really? Is that so?


End file.
